


a big surprise

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [78]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Drabble, F/F, Happy, Pregnancy, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Undyne tells Alphys something amazing.





	a big surprise

“Hey Alphys!”

 

Undyne opened the door violently, a huge smile on her face, and as it hit the wall, a loud sound was made, along with vibrations that shook true house. “I have t tell you something!”

 

Before she could say another word, the door fell out of place, this was the third time this month Undyne had accidentally broken the front door when coming home.

 

“Undyne! The door!”

 

Undyne gave Alphys an awkward smile as she saw the mess she had created.

 

“Sorry about that, I just had to get home. I need to tell you something and you’re gonna love it!”

 

Alphys’ interest peaked, hearing Undyne’s words. Her surprises were usually amazing, and sometimes over the top.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Well, you know how I’ve been feeling a bit strange?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, I went to the doctor, and it turns out, I’m pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby!”

 

“You’re what?” A confused yet happy expression spread across Alphys face, still not really believing it. But the confusion soon disappeared, getting replaced by pure joy. “Oh my gosh, this is amazing Undyne! I can’t believe it.”

 

Undyne walked up to her wife, embraced her in a tight hug, before pressing a kiss onto her yellow forehead, smiling the whole time.

 

“We’re gonna be parents Alphys. Actual parents. Oh how I love you.”

 

“I love you too Undyne. I know we’re gonna do great.”

 

“With you as a mom, our child will turn into the cutest genius to ever walk the surface. I know it.”


End file.
